User talk:United Planets
This is the talk page for my country Union of Everett and questions and discussion about Future World. Discuss, comment, ask questions, etc. ---- Future World Place all Future World requests here. New Germanic Empire Hey, I am setting up my main page now and will have it done very soon, I was hoping that it could join you all in Future World. It may be subject to change still until its completely finished though that will only be with minor information, all the major info in the panel will stay the same. Hope you will find it good. Kunarian 18:48, April 5, 2011 (UTC) So far so good. Just finish up the page and I'll add it to the National Info. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Almost done but I was looking around and noticed that my countries were part of Alliances that it would not have joined with its new history, they are: NATO and PAFF. While the NGE will not start in them (due to the isolation policy after the confederation) it may join sooner or later but I will have to wait and see. but for now could they please be removed (once I have my page completed of course so you know I won't just flop out after all the correcting) Kunarian 00:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Also may I be removed from the UN. The Isolation policy would have stopped us from going anywhere near that especially when Jonas was leader and although less now Lukas is leader still there would have been no Confederate or NGE joining. Thank you, hope I'm not causing any trouble. Kunarian 16:22, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Would you say my nation is ready to enter play? I will continue to make the essential pages within the next few days such as the leader page, military page, diplomacy page and demographics page. Kunarian 21:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Iberian peninsula As you sure know, I'm working in Spain and Portugal for FW (The spanish second civil war). I'm setting the base history for 3-4 new nations in the actual Iberian Peninsule and north Africa and once this new nations would be ready I would like to run one of them as my second nation (Euskadi or the Kingdom of León). The other nation will be free to be played by actual or new players. By the moment, and until the finishing of the main article explaining the origins of the new nations (in a few days), I would like to reserve the whole iberian peninsula. Thanks.--BIPU 21:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I take it this will be your minor nation? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:38, May 16, 2011 (UTC) One of the new nations (I dont know which by now) will be my minor nation, the other ones could be played by any other actual or new player.--BIPU 22:21, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I would like to propose the creation of the three new nations formed after The Spanish Second Civil War. I'm not planning to play the three nations, but I'd like to create the basic wiki info of the three ones. After that I will play one of the two small ones and the other ones could be played for new or existing players or staying as "created" but blank. --BIPU 18:52, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Please, have a look to this. I would like to start with this but I'm waiting for your words.--BIPU 21:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I have allways respected the rules of FW and I hope that other players do the same. Spain and Portugal are reserved by me with your aproval so I dont understand why Horton has taken them by his own.--BIPU 21:07, June 18, 2011 (UTC) KoS realism problem Me and Bipu have just argued over whether we think that the Kingdom of Sparta is in the right condition to play FW. We haven't been able to convince each other so could you resolve this by looking over the page and talk page and then giving a verdict on whether it needs to be reasonably changed, slightly tweaked or left alone. Kunarian 21:37, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Everett City General Map Neighborhoods & Boroughs Street Names, Subway Station Locations For the subways I marked the needed stations but feel free to add stations in other places where neccessary. The Presidential Security Line is the government subway that only officials can access and has no connection to the general subway system. I put where that line goes on the map. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That's actually almost exactly what I had planned out, just with a few alignment differences. I didn't have a line going up the east side, and it looks like there'll need to be another or perhaps two more east-west crosstown lines. There'll have to be a short connector shuttle from the Airport rail station to the airport itsself, because existing railroad tracks are on the river side, but that's not a bad thing, and it can double as an AirTrain like thing. Without the monorail and security lines, this is the plan for the subway itself: .Woogers(lol what ) 22:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and do what you need to do. You know what you're doing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Prototype: Everett City Central Station Woogers(lol what ) 02:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I forgot that there is a fusion power facility north of the city passed 100th Street. There should be something going there I would suppose. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm planning to come here again (of course if you want) :) Hi, first of all I want to apologize for my sudden leave some months ago. Some personal an familiar affairs made me impossible to be online for some weeks and after that I did not find the time to return... until today. I know that I should have put some lines with my leave, but... I have been having a look over there and I'm happy to see that my ancient nation, The Baltic Union, is still online so I could return as soon as you were agree. I can see so many changes in the world and if you agree with my return I would like to add some territories to my nation; Denmark (with Greenland)was a desire for the Union and now that the nation is free maybe it would be a good idea to annex Denmark to the union. And... what about Netherlands? :) I hope to be here soon playing with all you. - BIPU Hey, welcome back! I just want to add that I might want the Netherlands for my small country in the near future. I am planning to disconnect Caucasus. But, if you really want it, you can have it if Ham Ham agrees. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 01:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Denmark is a logical part of the Union while Netherlands would be a little strange. Nevertheless, there are things here mucho more stranges here :) Sincerelly I prefer you to play Netherlands becouse I need active neighbors to roleplay. I'm sure I can get enought with the adding of Denmark.--BIPU 07:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back, you are clear for re-entry. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Can I get Denmark for the Union?--BIPU 22:01, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, take Denmark. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:28, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Jesse Ventura Are you watching this guy on CNN???? HE IS AN AWFUL PERSON!!! Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 01:25, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Banned Movies If the UoE is totally anti-censorship, then why are they banning so many movies? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 01:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) If you've seen those movies you'd know why I banned them. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:49, April 12, 2011 (UTC) EH I JUST WATCH THE TRAILER FOR HUMAN CENTIPEDE... I THINK I MIGHT HAVE NIGHTMARES NOW... Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 02:07, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I have Netflix and they kept recommending it but marked it as one star (crappy movie) so I watched it. It was both retarded and demented. It was one of those dumb movies where the victims are too stupid to either avoid the entire problem in the first place or too stupid to escape later on. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:21, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Why are there sooooo many movies with Europeans torturing americans??? Thye must have a grude longer than looooooooooooong cat... Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 02:26, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Well Europeans have a history with kidnapping, torture, mutilation and human experimentation from Nazi Germany to Soviet Russia. There's also the Ukrainian gang of murderers, the Dnepropetrovsk Maniacs, who kidnap and brutally murder people. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:45, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Please meet me on the chat forum. Gatemonger 22:48, April 18, 2011 (UTC) bin Laden Didn't you already get bin Laden? So what do we do now that he's actually got? http://www.nytimes.com/2011/05/02/world/asia/osama-bin-laden-is-killed.html?hp Woogers - talk ( ) 02:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Mission complete boys, war's over. As for FW, this changes nothing. Bin Laden was still caught by Everett and executed back in 2009. This just confirms his ass is dead. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:06, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Who else thinks it's utterly hilarious he got himself some nice forehead jewelry? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah... this echoes TimeMasters comments two years ago how he complained that I magically caught bin Laden by invading Pakistan. Yet two years later the IRL USA does the same shit and kills his ass. LULZ. I told you so, TM. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :That was some Black Ops stuff they did lol. Killed him in a hall-to-hall gunfight... Woogers - talk ( ) 14:04, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ? The guy who ran the Taiping empire was the main arguer. And this time, there was months of planning, not done with droids, that allowed them to get bin Laden. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:48, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Reliving The Great Moment I killed off bin Laden in 2009 during FW 1.0 but seeing as recent events have occurred regarding his IRL pwnage, I would like to provide him forehead jewelry in FW 2.0 for both the RP value of events and responses with the new 2.0 players and for teh lulz. I will be adding events. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 13:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol http://creolemagazine.com/2010/12/florida-haiti-interstate-tunnelcaribbean-international-highway/ http://www.abovetopsecret.com/forum/thread680243/pg1 Now you know why the crazies are coming. They actually believe it. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:08, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Holy fuck people are complete retards. I better get rid of my nuking of Wichita and Annexation of the US articles before the CIA comes and kills me. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:25, May 2, 2011 (UTC) XD best things i ever read I cannot wait till they catch on. 19:59, May 2, 2011 (UTC) -.- The worst part is reading the comments on the pages.... :P Anyone wanna troll them with me? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 21:18, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Jesus just type in the name of the article on google... THIS IS RETARDED Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:09, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Is says that the website copyrighted your info on the first one, but it also says its from this website. That's against both the CC-BY-SA and copyright, but they do give you credit at the same time. Weird contradiction. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) You gotta love silly foreigners and government conspiracy theorists. I'm surprised they didn't turn the Union of Everett into some NWO conspiracy theory and start trying to research who President Spencer is. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 10:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Next thing you know they'll say that Yarphei is a secret nation responsible for all the USA's tornadoes with their new weather control technology, that the United Federation of South America is a planned super nation that nearly all the country's of south america have decided to join and that a German General called Otto Hartmann just said that Vienna and Hungary have been stockpiling WMDs for the past 15 years. Kunarian 11:07, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Conflicting Info I put Eternity Edifice as the tallest tower. Do you want yours to be tallest in the world? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 03:33, May 6, 2011 (UTC) How tall was yours going to be? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:35, May 6, 2011 (UTC) 6,500 ft with the antenna, but 6,245 habitable ft. Don't worry, it has four concrete pillars that go down a mile under it, so it won't break by wind. Idk if you think that is a little tall, but I'm willing to make it shorter if you want to hold the title of biggest building in the amazingly written EVC. Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 03:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I would like my country (Kingdom of Sparta) to be added to future worlds. The creator of the New Germanic Empire already accepts me and I have my main page all set up. LeonidaS 19:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Future World. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) US Equipment Uh, hey, I kinda need to know when the US split, which equipment did you leave behind. I'm mostly interested in ships and aircraft, so that I can make my navy and air force more realistic. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Basically I possess everything that was located in any bases located within my territory. Wikipedia should help you find out what bases you possess and the only listings you are really going to find are Navy vessels which should list their home ports. Aircraft won't be listed so either estimate or pick a number. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I doubt the AS territory had any carrier bases, but I will do what I must! Thanks. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:53, May 20, 2011 (UTC) As the partition of USA was not made with violence, I suppose that there was an "agreement" about the way to divide the military. I dont think that there were only geographic criteria.--BIPU 15:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Mods = F*gs some dk volunteer cleanup dude banned my account for vandalism, which is BS. some dude named Exlex. raaaaaaaaaging right nao wtf. im banned for a year. mr admin man, help meee! Kitty Kaiti 04:10, June 4, 2011 (UTC) LOL Some foreigner-janitor signed up on this Wiki to pwn your ass. Don't run off my router until I deal with this. I don't need any other morons throwing bans around. TM/Cprodesact/SSS/Woogers, anyone know how to unban an account, User:KittyKaiti has been banned for no reason by User:Exlex. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 04:19, June 4, 2011 (UTC) She's not on the local block list, nothing I can do about it. Shell have to be asking Wikia to unblock her. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:59, June 4, 2011 (UTC) thanks for the help Ham Ham, i'm unbanned! kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 08:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) F-35 Alright, I was reading Defense News yesterday, and the F-35 is seriously being considered in both Japan and South Korea's F-X expansion programs, and Taiwan has requested (and been rejected) information on procurement. I'd definitely like to get the F-35, on similar terms to what Japan wants, participation as at least a Level 2 International Partner and development & production workshare. Licensing would be nice too. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:38, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the F-35 project. How many do you want? As you should know there is the F-35A, B and C, which are standard jets, V/STOL and aircraft carrier capable variants. Make a proposal. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:23, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Will contribute $2B to development, and order 100 A variant, with option for 50 more in the future. Woogers - talk ( ) 18:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Though Baltic Union made Gripen is the backbone of our Air Force, we coud be interested in the Lightning II, specially for the naval variant (F-35C). Baltic Union will contribute with $900 millions and order 80 C variant for the next 4 years.--BIPU 09:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Herp Derp Can we void my pandemic? I just wanted to see what your reactions would be. Wern't as fun as I hought they would be.On other note, I am doing most of my contributions from my iPad until my computer is setup. Don't you love stealing wifi from your neigbors? `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 20:08, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Central Asia Can you make it to where the Central Asian Alliance is shown on the map, i dun want anybody touching those countries, and i figures why not make a country to join it. :D `·.,¸,.·*¯`·.,¸,.·*¯;::;(ᵒᴥᵒ﻿ ) NYAN 16:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) New nations on FW I'm really happy to see new nations in FW (Australia, KIngdom of Europa, Canada...). It will be a better place to play if more people is involved. Anyway, I think that you (UP as admin of FW) has to put some "order" here. I think that an "adaptation period" should be needed. The history and background of the new nations has to be agreed with the existing players. It is not possible to come and invent an entirely isolated history from the surrounding nations because we are not starting from 0. FW existed before yesterday and so the new nations must understand the past and respect it. We need some rules to the incorporation of new players becouse I see that everybody want to start as a superpower and we have suffered this in the past. --BIPU 19:03, June 8, 2011 (UTC) LGBT rights in Future World I think it would be a nice thing to add for more of a "wikipedia feel". I am willing to organize the page so it will look alike the real one on wikipedia. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:46, June 9, 2011 (UTC) K. I will need nations to fill in their slots when i am done organizing the page. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Is good yes? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:37, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I dun wanna start drama so can you ask the owner of Britannia which of those five countries ban trannies so i can put them on Israel's shitlist? k thx. plus the one country that kills people for gay sex too. kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 06:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Really? I'm just trying to stay realistic and go by real life demographics and current policies. -Sunkist- 06:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC) So I can trolls yew with factoids, can you list zee 5 countries plox? kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 06:26, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Canada and South Africa strong supporters for gay marriage and equality are for allowing intersexuals, and by my choice to not allow wasteful medical equirtment on sexual/plastic surgery at the moment due to aid to Nigeria and India. In the UK, Nigeria, India, New Zealand and Australia and changes in Government since the formation of Britannia. If people would like to leave the country to get surgery its fine, and may also return as a citizen, but must follow up with your born natural sex to get vote registration/public healthcare. -Sunkist- 06:35, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you specify that part about "follow up with your born natural sex to vote or recieve healthcare"? I'm totally not sure what you mean by that. kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 06:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) On your voter ID it must show your natural born gender, and if your born as a Hermaphrodite then you will be place under which ever sexual organ is functional. You must provide your medical history to the Ministry of Health, as well with your natural birth to receive public health care (which is a required) -Sunkist- 06:44, June 11, 2011 (UTC) my thoughts about what you meant were more disturbing but so basically nigeria is on my shitlist. thx kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 06:50, June 11, 2011 (UTC) History Becuase there are so many new nations, we need to revise the histroy to sync. Here are my ideas: Important Revisions *Chile is not apart of the OIS, its in the UFSA *Caucasus (That place) dissolved in 2011 because of economic troubles *Franco-Germania also dissolved (France, Benelux, Germany) after the founding of the OFAS *The Empire of Britannia was invaded during WWIII: Not the UK *Germany (Poland Province) was invaded by OIS during WWIII *The UFSA secretly funded Yarphei to invade the Falklands to end "European Imperialism" in South America Thoughts? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:31, June 11, 2011 (UTC) :Benelux isn't going anywhere. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 01:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ::There goes Britannia and UFSA relations. -Sunkist- 02:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) #No I mean they dissolved into those. #I hope you understand the concept of SECRET (ie you don't know that) (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 04:14, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I think things that are SECRET will usually get out, think about all the US backed coups.-Sunkist- 04:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Calling it a secret is an understatement. For it to be proven, you would need the "Foreign Monatary Transaction" files required for all foreign transactions in the UFSA. To get these, you need vailidification by either the one transacted from or the one transacted to (The Assembly of Nine or Yarphei's allowance). Then after recieving clearance to get the files, you would need an access to main data storage directly from the Department of Trade and Finance. After that, you would be checked to see if you were a registered citizen of the UFSA with full licenses. OR you could justbsteal it, but I'm pretty sure it would be hard to break into the UFSA's central bank as it one of the most heavily guarded places in the world. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 09:13, June 11, 2011 (UTC) *You erased any Chile history with OIS when you formed the UFSA. *Caucasus has been disconnected therefore as if it never existed in the first place. *The FGC has been disconnected, as if it never existed. Change anything that says "FGC" to "France" and "Germany". *I plan on making a new general guideline rules that new nations not interfere with previous history unless really necessary and a second rule that states a new nation cannot interfere with the history of the formation or development of an older user nation (ex: some dude takes Iran and tries to undo the Iraqistan War which is what led to the formation of my country Iraqistan). *Why would OIS invade one of it's members? Poland was invaded by PAFF during WWIII. *If you want to secretly fund Yarps, have fun with that, it's your country but discuss that with DK. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:47, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I was only trying to rewritenhistory so would sync. Otherwise, we need to overhaul these old things like the WWIII and Past Eventsb(ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 13:31, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I propose you to wait some time until all the new players will set their nation info and history. After that, we could fix an "oficial" history that should be adopted and respected for new players. Talking about this, I would propose that some disconnected nations as German Republic could be left as blank ones but repecting what is written in the wiki. If a new player wants to play one of this "created" nations he/she should start respecting what is done.--BIPU 18:57, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for moving everything! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:14, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Territories Hey, we need your input in the Future World discussion page. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 11:58, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Montevideo Club Rather than give you a short explanation; I'll give you the page layout. The Montevideo Club is an international organization that meets monthly in Montevideo, Uruguay, South America. During the world collapse in the early 21st century, the Paris Club lost economic interest and international recognition. After the set up of stronger economies, the idea of the Paris Club was reentered onto the world stage. South America offered to allow host to the meeting, and seeing as no other nations gave way, it won by unanimous vote. The Montevideo Club is not a military alliance, but a financial one between top economically generating states on Earth. To become a member of the Montevideo Club, a nation must have a GDP higher than 500 Billion US Dollars, and must be a "Developed Economy". Member Nations *South America *''Insert Member Nations...'' Meetings July 2011 Insert Grumpy People Complaining About the World Economy Yes, No? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:56, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Zombie Day Hey UP, thanks for the invitation. I'm not sure yet, but I may join the project in a few days. Meanwhile, if you wish so, you can use Central America for your plans if needed. I'll give you my final decision in a while. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 15:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) International Highway System What was that idea for an International Highway System you had a while back? I'm designing a National Highway, so I'd like to know where I have to connect it to the USSR (and China) at. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) It's a highway that spans the globe which includes bridges and tunnels like the Trans-Atlantic Tunnel connecting North America to Europe, a bridge that crosses the Strait of Gibraltar, connecting Europe to Africa and a USSR-Alaska bridge to connect Asia to North America. You already have the J-KUT for Japan-Mainland connection. Your highway should connect down the eastern seaboard of China and to the north into the USSR's Vladivostok which would be built further up to the USSR-Alaska connection. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:41, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Vladivostok is right off North Korea, is there somewhere further up, like say Nikolayevsk-on-Amur that I can connect to up north? Woogers - talk ( ) 18:09, July 26, 2011 (UTC) If you want to go further north, pick out cities along the way to include in the route. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:05, July 27, 2011 (UTC) In the EAF or the USSR? Also, do you have a map? Woogers - talk ( ) 19:09, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I had made a map a while back and then DK contributed an additional map. I'd have to look around for it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) yo How advanced can our nations be in FWNG? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 05:46, August 10, 2011 (UTC) You had stepped over the limit line a long time ago. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:53, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi http://conworld.wikia.com/wiki/Interactions_of_Future_World#...Union_of_Everett -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Offer Yarphei will help dissolve Irene in return for renewed trade from a designated port (Dejima style). Take it or leave it. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 03:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I have my own plans for Irene. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Speaking of Irene, this might be the last time I'm on the internet for a while, if I'm not back by Monday, send helap plox and fud. We're 100 feet off I-95, five miles into Maryland from the south. Thank you for your service comrades, it's been an honor. Good night and good luck, and peace be unto you all.